gurrenlagannfandomcom-20200223-history
Darry Adai
is a girl from Adai Village, who used to be cared for by Rossiu Adai. She is Gimmy's twin sister and has a good bond with him. Appearance Before the timeskip, Darry is a short young girl with light pink hair and blue eyes. After the timeskip, she is a teenager of average height. Her hair seems to have become a darker shade of pink and she wear a red and white uniform. Personality When first introduced, Darry was a very shy, reserved young girl who barely talked, in contrast to her more outgoing and impulsive brother. She was always seen clinging on to a plush doll. After the timeskip, she has left her old personality behind and is much more confident, though she is still less talkative than her brother. She is shown to be the more rational of the two siblings, being careful, calm and perceptive and putting more thought and planning into her actions than Gimmy. History Before Beastmen War Arc Darry was born in Adai village with her twin brother, Gimmy. Their parents are never shown, most likely exiled, and they were orphaned. Beastmen War Arc Darry and Gimmy appear when Team Gurren falls into Adai village. The two are picked to be sent to the surface, much to Rossiu's horror. When Rossiu goes with them, Team Gurren lets them join and Gimmy and Darry hang out in the back holder on Gurren during their travels. When Team Gurren heads out to take Dai-Gunzan, Darry and Gimmy cheer for Simon as he heads off. During the first season, they do very little but appear as comic relief and during the final battle of Tepplin, they wave to the victorious Gurren-Lagann. Anti-Groove War Arc When Viral shoots at Gimmy during their battle, Darry saves him and joins up with Gimmy to take Viral down. The two arrest Viral and take him to jail. Later that night, a Mugann attacks and Gimmy and Darry try to stop it but have no luck. Simon arrives in Gurren-Lagann and defeats it, though it causes severe damage to the city. After Leeron comes up with new weapons to destroy the Mugann, Gimmy and Darry protect the city during the evacuation and help during the first space battle. When Team Dai-Gurren arrives and Arc Gurren-Lagann is formed, Simon lets Gimmy and Darry to take over the controls so he can stop the Chouginga Dai-Gurren. When the team goes in space to stop the anti-Spirals Darry and Gimmy continue to fight. Darry is shot down by the Anti-Spiral wave, but Gimmy saves her. They are then attacked, but are saved by Jorgun and Balinbow at the cost of their own lives. Epilogue In the epilogue, she is seen alongside Gimmy, not only as commanders of the Grapearl squad, but as the new pilots of Gurren Lagann. Trivia *Darry's name is derived from the Japanese word hidari, meaning left. * In the original ADV English dub, Darry was supposed to be voiced by Hilary Haag. See Also *Gimmy Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans